Twist in Time
by JadeAburame
Summary: 7th year, people are not dead, takes place after Voldamort's defeate, while three time teens born from a professor and two kids come as a surprise and mess with the past Sorry I'm very bad at summeries
1. Chapter One

**Chapter one**

**We come to the 7th**** year at Hagworts. Voldamort is defeated and the most of the kids decided to take there year over to graduate, once Hagworts was reopened. **

**Draco and Harry put aside their differences. Draco had asked Cloey to marry him. Cloey had been keeping Draco's family and Severus safe in tell she can clear their names. It took highly pleading from Draco and his family to convince Cloey to help Belatrix as well, though she still gets second thoughts.**

**Luna and Neville have been dating sense the war ended. Ron and Hermine are still together. Remus, Tonks, Severus and Fred did not die in the war. Sirius and Dumbledore just aren't dead.**

**After the war ended Harry, Ron, Hermine, The Malfoys, Cloey, Severus, Neville, Luna, Percy, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, and a lot of other people from the war that don't remember what happened for a month. Just a big bluer. The only people who can remember are Fred, George, Remus, and Tonks. Though they refuse to tell them anything.**

**It was two weeks into the school year. Harry and Draco were sitting in the Room of Requirements going over what had happened after the war.**

"**Is it true that Cloey is actually helping Belatrix, your aunt?" Harry asked.**

"**Yeah. My mom didn't want to see her get taken to Azkaban. It took some convincing to get Cloey to help her." Draco said.**

"**You're telling me. Cloey hates her with a passion." **

"**I know. I don't like seeing Cloey around her, but Cloey doesn't let her get away with anything. When Cloey's not around, she'll complain that she worst hoist. She doesn't know that she was so close to going to Azkaban. My mom said she'd straighten her out one of these days."**

"**Did you know Cloey was one of the ones who helped to get the school back together?"**

"**No. She really did that?"**

"**Did you finally propose to her?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**There's your answer."**

"**Wow, Cloey doesn't normally do those types of things, but then Cloey's been acting strange sense what ever happened to our memories."**

"**Yeah, I seriously wonder what happened."**

"**If only those Weasels will spill."**

"**Yeah, I wonder what the big secret is?"**

"**It's been like a month, hasn't it?"**

"**Yeah, something like that."**

**At that moment Cloey plopped down on Draco's lap.**

"**What you talking about?"**

"**Just about what's happened sense the final battle." Draco said.**

"**Really? I wish I knew what happened then?"**

"**Don't we all?" Harry asked.**

"**True, oh hey Harry you've got Detention with Severus tonight, right?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Cool, we both do."**

"**YOU DO?" Both boys asked.**

**Cloey had gone slightly pink.**

"**Yeah."**

"**What'd you do?" Harry asked.**

"**I was selling some of Fred and George's projects for them."**

"**Cloey if you want the teacher to treat you like a student's that means you've got to act like a student." Draco said.**

"**I know, but they asked."**

"**Who caught you? Professor Snape didn't I know that for sure." Draco said.**

"**How do you know?"**

"**Because he wouldn't put you in detention for it."**

"**Right, well Filtch did."**

**Both boys nodded.**

"**Oh I've gotta tell you two something. Remus and Tonks just sent me their letter. There getting married this Thanksgiving."**

**The boys showed shocked faces.**

"**Lupin proposed?" Harry asked still shocked.**

"**Yes. With that fact that he and Tonks almost died did a number on him. They've got most of the arrangements done already."**

"**Oh I know you're going to be in the wedding." Harry said.**

"**So will you two." **

"**What?" Both boys asked.**

"**Yes. Draco you and Damonic are going to be junior grooms men. While you Harry and Severus are going to be grooms men. Sirius is going to the best man. I'm going to be maid of honor. Molly and Minerva are going to be the bride's maids. Ginny and Luna are going to be the junior brides maids. Teddy is going to be the ring barer."**

"**What about the flower girl?" **

"**Haven't decided yet."**

"**So why are we in the wedding again?" Draco asked.**

"**Because you are Tonks cousin and she just insisted sense Harry was going to be in it. Harry is because, well he's James's son."**

"**Snape?" Harry asked.**

"**Remus wants him to be."**

"**Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall?" Draco asked.**

"**Well Tonks said they've been so nice and helpful. Something about being close friends."**

"**Hmm I wonder who they would chose to be a flower girl?" Harry asked.**

"**Beats me." Cloey said, before kissing Draco on the check, which made him go slightly pink.**

**Harry acted as if he hadn't seen it. "I bet Mrs. Weasley is going to back a big cake with lot of frosting and pure vanilla."**

**At that Cloey jumped off Draco's lap and ran to a door the just appeared and dove into it locking the door behind her. This got Draco and Harry to spring to there feet.**

**The boys ran to the door.**

"**Cloey!" They both called.**

**Though they could hear nothing.**

**Both waited five minutes in tell the door opened.**

"**Cloey." Draco said.**

"**Are you okay?" Harry asked.**

"**Yep. Just throwing up. I've been doing that for some time now."**

"**You should see Madam Pomfery." Harry suggested.**

"**Fine."**

**So Harry and Draco escorted Cloey to the hospital wing.**

"**Yes what can I do for you?" Poppy asked.**

"**Cloey's been puking for, how long now?" Draco asked.**

"**Oh I'd say about a month."**

"**A month!" Both boys almost shouted.**

"**Off and on." Cloey said alarmed.**

**Poppy did a scan.**

"**Cloey I don't know how to tell you this…"**

"**Just get it over with, I'm sure it can't be that bad."**

**But she ate her words when Poppy said, "Your pregnant."**

**Cloey's mouth was hanging open.**

"**Mr. Malfoy have you two?" Poppy asked.**

"**NO!" Draco shouted.**

"**Well don't yell. I have right to suspect if it's your child. You're getting married to the girl."**

"**How can this be? I haven't slept with anyone sense Barty and that was only once. Plus I don't have pain shooting from my ovaries."**

"**Cloey you remember how we lost our memory for about a month?" Harry asked.**

"**Yeah, why?"**

**Harry started at Cloey in tell Cloey got the point.**

"**So it could be anyone?" Cloey moaned.**

"**Not quite. You see you may have been delusional at that time, but you would have never done it with someone you don't care about. Remember you are the special one." Poppy said.**

"**Yeah I guess your right. Well I'm starving, lets go down to lunch."**

"**But your sick?"**

"**No I'm pregnant."**

"**You just puked."**

"**Because you explained to me a cake."**

**Harry and Draco looked confused.**

"**She's your future wife Mr. Malfoy, learn what it's like to be pregnant and get use to it." Poppy said leaving.**

"**Come on you guys let's go I'm starving."**

**So they left down to the great hall.**

"**Let's not tell anyone. I don't want rumors being spread, because I don't know whose the father."**

**Both nodded.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter two**

**At lunch Cloey had told Damonic about her being pregnant and not to tell anyone and that she was going to tell Severus.**

**The rest of the day went on pretty normal. Cloey hadn't had any sitcoms of her pregnancy.**

**Super came and she had sat with Severus, because she would not touch any food that was placed out. She had also told Severus about being pregnant when her hunger told her to eat something so she called Winkey.**

"**Yes, Mistress Cloey?" Winkey squeaked.**

"**Winkey do you remember what my favorite meal when I was pregnant with Damonic was?"**

"**Oh yes, Mistress. Winkey would never forget. Mistress liked sandwich and chocolate shake."**

"**Oh and chocolate shake sounds great."**

"**I will get Mistress her shake right away." Winkey popped away.**

**Cloey waited for Winkey thinking of how good the shake would taste when three kids had fallen from the sealing.**

**There was one girl who looked to be the older of the two. She had long dark brown hair with white streaks. She had dark hazel eyes.**

**The other girl had black long hair with dark green eyes. The boy had black hair like his sister, but dark brown eyes instead.**

**All three got up from the floor. They started acting as if a crowd did not surround them.**

"**Brandon you idiot. You know better then to distract me when I'm working!" The black haired girl yelled.**

"**Hey! Who said it was my fault, Jenny! Crystal was there too!" Yelled the one called Brandon.**

"**Don't blame this on me." said Crystal.**

"**Why not? This type of stuff happened to your mother, why shouldn't it happen to you?" Jenny asked.**

"**I didn't inherit the special one jean, if you don't recall." Crystal said.**

_**Special one? **_**Cloey thought.**

"**Look lets just figure out what happened?" Brandon said.**

"**I know what I mixed, but by accident." Jenny said.**

"**If I could have your attention!" Dumbledore said quite loud.**

**The three new comers looked up at Dumbledore.**

"**Professor Dumbledore." Brandon squeaked.**

"**Yes, who are you?" Dumbledore asked.**

"**Well I'm Crystal, well my last names a mystery. Sometimes it's Malfoy, Olson, and Snape. My companions over here are Brandon and Jennifer Potter-Snape." Crystal said.**

**Shock had sprung through the entire great hall. Numerous people had fainted, two of them include, Harry, and Severus.**

**While trying to revive Severus, Cloey asked, "Please explain more?" **

"**Oh well you see um… Our fathers had gotten married and then had us with the help of the new potion invented." Brandon said.**

"**And well you see Crystal has the same father as us or at least one of them. When after being pregnant her mother, that is you got married to Uncle Draco at that time, so you didn't know if you wanted to have her last name to be your last name or her father's, or to make is simpler give her you maiden name. It caused quite a confused. Wait what year is it?" Jenny asked.**

**Severus regained consciousness.**

"**1996." Dumbledore said.**

"**Crap daddy's going to kill me, worse father is." Jenny said.**

"**Oh lay of it. There not here right now, or at least the ones we know." Brandon said.**

"**You idiot, they will come." Jenny said.**

"**What's mom going to say?" Crystal asked.**

"**Ooo, you're going to be in worse trouble. You weren't even supposed to be at our house." Brandon said.**

"**Brandon if I ever ketch you in my bedroom again, I'll…" Jenny was cut off.**

"**If you will, continue this discussion in a more private place?" Dumbledore asked.**

"**Okay! Meet you in the room of RoR!" Jenny said pretty fast as she ran out of the hall.**

"**Sorry for my sister. She gets over excited. Gets it from daddy." Brandon said taking a stunned Crystals arm and going out of the hall after his sister.**

"**This isn't good." Cloey said looking up at Severus.**

"**I believe you are right." Severus said.**

**Cloey looked over at Harry and saw that he was up now as well.**

**--------------------------**

**In the room of the RoR there was the three new comers, Cloey, Severus, Draco, Harry, Minerva, and Dumbledore.**

**Crystal was the only one who had taken a seat on one of the couches. She was in deep thought.**

"**So are we going to get a better explanation?" Dumbledore asked.**

"**Wait. Crystals thinking." Brandon said.**

"**Why is that so important?" Draco asked.**

"**Because you don't want to see a distressed Crystal. More or less when Crystal is thinking most likely only good can come out of it." Jenny explained.**

"**Well then I think we can take a seat and wait." Dumbledore said sitting down. Minerva had taken a seat next to him and Severus occupied the other side of the headmaster.**

**Draco and Harry took a seat in one of the armchairs as the twins stood by the couch that Crystal was sitting in. Cloey didn't move from her spot that she had been standing in.**

**After a minute or two Crystal finally looked up.**

"**Why would we be sent to the great hall, we weren't anywhere near there?" Crystal asked the twins.**

"**I don't know. The only way that could have been happening is if one of us was thinking of that place at the time, but the thing is, is that it wasn't Brandon or me. I was yelling at him to get out and wondering why the heck you were there."**

"**I must have been then. So now just ask away." Crystal said turning her attention to the present day people.**

"**So we don't get confused?" Cloey said before anyone had the chance to ask, "Explain the jean traits that you got from your parents and your personalities."**

"**Well the twins both got the potion jean it's just that Jenny is more interested in the subject. They also are the best team in defense sense there daddy. While Jenny gets hyper mood swings would be a better word for it. Brandon is more calm and dangerous like his father. Though both are in Slytherin. You would also like to know that they are both excellent pranksters. So…" Crystal was cut off.**

"**Yes and we can do horrible things when we set our minds to it, but add Crystal here, there's no telling what we can do." Jenny added.**

"**Yes." Crystal said a bit angry that she got interrupted.**

"**Now Crystal here is more like our father then both of us put together. Very deep into hatred, but yet has a heart of gold." Brandon said.**

"**Yes and if we weren't related Brandon would date her." Jenny said.**

"**Hey!" Both Brandon and Crystal yelled.**

"**Well it's true… Oh come on you secretly have a crush on her."**

"**I. Do. Not." Brandon said farcically.**

"**Anyways, Crystal also is someone you don't want to mess with, if she is not calm or happy, you better not be the one who got her that way. You'd be in deep trouble. But then she most of the times come to us for a serious prank. Oh what fun." Jenny said.**

"**Well is there anything else?" Crystal asked.**

"**We need to figure out how you got here so we can decide how to send you back." Dumbledore said.**

"**Oh that won't be necessary. Our fathers will come. Oh and Crystal's mother will becoming as well." Brandon said the last sentence very slowly.**

"**Ooo Mom's going to kill me!" Crystal groaned.**

"**Am I really that bad?" Cloey asked.**

"**No, she's just afraid of getting in trouble." Brandon said.**

"**She's a master prankster and she's afraid of getting in trouble?" Harry asked.**

"**Horrified actually." Brandon said. "We can't figure out that part either, but she normally freaks out after the pranks."**

"**Daddy you look so different!" Jenny squeaked.**

**It felt strange to Harry to be called daddy.**

"**This you would say is her hyper mood." Brandon said bored.**

**At that the doors to the RoR requirements opened, it was Damonic.**

"**Sorry for interrupting, but I got worried." Damonic said.**

"**Damonic!" Crystal said quite loud and ran to her brother and embracing him.**

"**Wow mom said you looked innocent while she was in school. She was so right." Five seconds later. "Well I'm changing that part of history."**

"**Crystal!" The twins shouted.**

"**What?"**

"**You can't." Brandon said.**

"**Why not. It's not like it will change much of anything."**

"**How do you know?" Jenny asked.**

"**Because have you seen our Damonic. Depressed and whatever. Making him not that would change what?"**

**The twins didn't answer.**

**At this Winkey appeared.**

**Everyone was staring at the elf.**

"**Winkey has Mistress's Cloey's shake. Winkey is very sorry about it being so late." Winkey squeaked.**

"**Thanks Winkey. Oh don't worry about it." Cloey was so ready to dip into the shake.**

"**Oh give this these two letters to Fred George, Remus and Tonks. I want answers now as to what the heck happened while we lost our memories." Cloey handed the letters to Winkey.**

"**Yes, Mistress right away." Winkey popped away.**

**Cloey dipped into her shake and plopped down on Severus's lap with out thinking.**

"**Wow Aunt Cloey doesn't change much, dose she?" Jenny said in a low voice.**

"**It doesn't look like it." Brandon said.**

**Crystal had lead Damonic to the sofa.**

"**Is there anything else you would like us to discuses?" Brandon asked.**

"**Yes actually I do have a question." Severus said looking over Cloey who was deep into eating her shake and not noticing anything that was going on.**

"**Yes, father." Brandon said.**

"**How do I end up with Potter?" Severus asked.**

**The twins and Crystal giggled.**

"**Sorry father, but the only people who we can tell are Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Aunt Cloey." Jenny said.**

**Cloey looked up at hearing her name, but went right back to eating.**

"**Hey Brandon! Did you see the type of food they have in the past?!" Jenny asked hyper.**

"**Yes, there was roast beef." Brandon said again in a bored tone.**

"**We haven't had that sense we were five and Crystal six. Juicy tender flavor going down your throat. Delicious!"**

**Cloey had stopped eating, stared out into nowhere. Then gave her shake to Severus.**

"**Be right back." Cloey said running to a door that just appeared.**

"**Is she?" Draco asked.**

"**I think so." Harry said.**

"**Good then I don't have to worry."**

**Severus found it upon himself to have some of Cloey's shake.**

"**Father I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jenny warned being hyper.**

"**Why?" Severus asked with the spoon in his mouth.**

"**Because weather or not Aunt Cloey normally cares, she's pregnant and has hormones." Jenny explained. **

"**To late now you all ready took a bit." Brandon said.**

"**Well if you're so worried then I won't have anymore." Severus said putting the spoon back.**

"**Too late." Brandon said.**

**The door that Cloey had been in slammed open.**

**Cloey walked over to Severus looking very angry.**

**Severus gulped. "Cloey are you okay?"**

"**Fine, just what happened when you're pregnant. Tell me Severus, did you have some of my shake?" Cloey asked, but just as Severus was about to speak, Cloey said, "Don't lie to me, Severus."**

**Kill showed in Cloey's eyes.**

"**Tried to warn you father." Brandon said.**

"**Quiet. I'm sorry Cloey I couldn't resist." Severus said.**

**Cloey still angry swiped the shake out of Severus's hand and stormed over to her faience and sat on his lap, still angry.**

"**Wow dad, I've never seen mom mad at you before." Crystal said between giggled.**

**Severus was glaring at the time travelers, as they had bursted into giggles.**

"**One more thing I have to discus with you three." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling. "We need to have you sorted."**

"**No need." Jenny said very fast. "Already been done. I think Crystal has pointed that out earlier."**

"**But it wouldn't hurt to make sure would it?" Minivera asked.**

"**But."**

"**Please don't argue you three, I have a bad enough head ace." Cloey said in a very calm voice.**

"**Yes, Aunt Cloey." The twins said as Crystal said, "Yes, mom."**

"**Good." Dumbledore said.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter three**

**Cloey had summoned the sorting hat in front of Dumbledore.**

"**Ah, thank you Cloey. Now who wants to be first?" Dumbledore asked as McGonagall had stood and took the hat.**

"**Me!" Jenny said without warning. The hat landed on her head.**

**Cloey caste a spell that would let them hear what the hat would tell the girl.**

"**Interesting. A good soul and much, much bravery, but here we have a prankish mind." The hat said.**

**Jenny hearing that he was talking to not just her, she spoke, "Yeah, yeah, you've told me this before, or at least your going to tell me." Jenny said.**

"**Very well than, Slytherin." The hat called.**

**Jenny jumped up and down with delight. The hat was removed from Jenny who was still jumping.**

**Brandon pushed her forward.**

"**Hey!" Jenny said.**

"**What? You already knew what it was going to say. You act like a child." Brandon said.**

"**I do not!" Jenny yelled.**

**Cloey let out a very loud groan and the twins went silenced. Jenny forgetting as if the fight never happened sat on her daddy's lap, making him stunned for a second.**

**Next it was Brandon. Before the hat even touched Brandon's head it called Slytherin.**

**Brandon sat on the arm of the couch next to his father.**

**Crystal then went up next. The hat went on her head.**

"**Oh this is default. A brilliant mind, but yet protectiveness, yes like your mother. Well I know where to put you. Slytherin." The hat said.**

"**Told you." Brandon said as the hat was removed from Crystal. "We were Slytherin before we came to this time." Brandon said.**

"**Well sense each of these student's here are Slytherin, I'll take them to the dungeons." Severus said.**

"**I'm not." Harry said irritably.**

"**No, but you and Cloey have detention." **

**Harry pouted as Jenny giggled.**

"**Come along." Severus said.**

**Damonic, Brandon, Crystal. Moved to the door, but Draco, Cloey, Harry, and Jenny made no attempt to move.**

"**I said let's go."**

**Still no one moved.**

"**Mr. Malfoy, Potter, let's go."**

"**Why are you yelling at us?" Harry asked.**

"**You really think I would yell at Cloey?" Severus didn't wait for the answer. "And I'm not in the position to yell at Miss." Severus passed. "Jennifer."**

"**Well you're going to have to, because they won't let us move, sir." Draco said.**

"**Come along Jennifer."**

**Jenny acted as if she didn't hear him. She looked around in amusement, trying to hide a smile.**

"**Potter!"**

"**Yes." Jenny, Harry, and Brandon said at the same time.**

**Severus calmed himself down.**

"**Cloey, can we please go."**

**Cloey was scooping the rest of her ice cream, ignoring Severus.**

**Severus closed his eyes trying to retain himself.**

**Silence broke.**

**Cloey had finished her shake and puffed it way.**

"**Come on Draco, Severus must be upset from having to wait." Cloey said lending a hand out to her boyfriend.**

"**Didn't you hear anything just went on with Professor Snape?" Draco asked.**

"**No, what happened?" Cloey asked curiously, but serious.**

**Draco sighed.**

"**Well now that we have these two. Jennifer, Potter let's go." Severus said.**

**Jenny didn't move. Harry was looking scared.**

_**I'm going to blamed for this. **_**Harry thought.**

"**Jenny stop your messing around. Do you want to see father blow his top?" Brandon asked.**

**Jenny ignored him.**

"**Try using her full name." Brandon said to his father.**

"**Her full name would be?" **

"**Jennifer Lillian Potter-Snape." Brandon said calmly.**

"**Someone better hope this works. Jennifer Lillian Potter." Severus paused. "Snape." **

**Jenny didn't move.**

**Severus threw his hands. Up in frustration.**

**McGonagall and Dumbledore looked pleased.**

**Cloey noticing Severus's frustration and acted on it. "Jenny as much as I some times like seeing this, I think it's time you stop." Cloey said.**

**Jenny said nothing, but now she had a smile on her face and looked like she was in deep thought.**

**Cloey seized the girl by the arm, before taking her off of Harry Brandon said, "Don't."**

**Cloey had pulled Jenny to her feet. Jenny had reacted to it by taking a hold of Cloey's arm and read to twist it, but Cloey held tight and pulled her arm holding Jenny's across her chest.**

**There was a gasp from many of the people.**

"**How'd you do that?" Brandon asked.**

"**Not to hard to do." Cloey concluded.**

"**But only dad and uncle Harry have been able to hold her down." Crystal said.**

"**Well I don't think they'd be able to do it now." Brandon said, which got glares from her fathers.**

**Jenny had both hands on the arm restraining her.**

"**Let… Me… Go." Jenny said.**

"**You listen to your father then." Cloey said.**

"**Your not the boss of me, Aunt Cloey. Your not my father or my daddy."**

"**But yet you don't take the liberty of listening to them either."**

"**So, that's not your problem."**

"**When in concerns Severus it is."**

"**Let me go before I hex you."**

"**I don't think you're in any position to be making threats."**

"**You want to bet."**

**At that Cloey had pinned Jenny to the ground. She held her arms across her chest while Jenny kicked in the air trying to hit Cloey, none of the time succeeding.**

"**Now you will listen to your father or you will sit her all night."**

"**You can't do that."**

"**Really? As you recall I am the special one and a special one with hormones. I will not resist the temptation to making you suffer if you do not listen to me."**

**Jenny glared at her Aunt.**

"**Right now Severus is not just your father he is your teacher and head of house. You will show him respect or deal with me."**

**Jenny held her glare, but said, "Fine."**

**Cloey let go and stood up.**

**Jenny got up.**

"**I would have gave you detention for not listening, but it seems Cloey took care of your punishment." Severus said.**

"**What about Aunt Cloey? She ignored you too." **

"**I was eating."**

"**So."**

"**So." Cloey said right back.**

**Jenny glared.**

"**That's enough!" Severus said. "Now Jennifer your acting like your five years old, while Cloey your acting like your eight. Jennifer, Cloey may be in the same year as you, but she is the special one. No matter how much she doesn't want us teachers to right now, we don't just treat her like a student. She hasn't acted like a student sense she was 12 years old. In the end though she obeyed me, but you still didn't."**

"**I still don't see why I have to be the only one who's punished." **

"**Let's go." Severus said.**

**Harry, Cloey, Draco, and Jenny joined the other three.**

**They soon reached the common room.**

"**Cloey I want you to make two bed rooms with two beds in each near your room." Severus said.**

**The group looked confused as Cloey did as she was told.**

"**Damonic and Brandon will take one room, while Crystal and Jennifer will take the other."**

"**Really?" Damonic beamed.**

**Severus nodded.**

**Damonic ran to his room to get his stuff.**

"**Now you three. I will place you will new cloths each morning and will have a basket for your dirty cloths. Each week I will wash." Cloey said.**

"**No need for that. You, dad, and Uncle Harry should becoming within two weeks tops." Crystal said.**

**Cloey nodded.**

"**Professor Snape, I have a question." Draco asked.**

"**What is it Draco?"**

"**Why did you let Potter in here?"**

**Severus had looked shocked.**

"**With all you Slytherins I guess I… Forgot." Severus said. "Anyways, Potter, Cloey lets get this detention over with."**

**Both nodded, but Cloey kissed Draco before following Severus.**

"**Severus do I really have to do this detention?" Cloey asked.**

"**No."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes."**

"**But going to anyways."**

"**Why would you want to serve detention?" Harry asked.**

"**If that's what it takes to be normal."**

**Harry shook his head.**

**All three of them walked into the potions classroom five minutes later.**

"**Cloey you will be doing lines, as for you Mr. Potter, you will be scrubbing the floor, muggle style." Severus said.**

**Harry was about to protest when Cloey said, "Why do I get lines, Severus?" **

"**Because you don't deserver to do this kind of punishment."**

**Harry glared at his professor.**

**Cloey then sat down on the desk and took out parchment, a quill, and an inkbottle.**

**Harry took the bucket of water on the desk and put in on the ground and bending down slightly after.**

"**Severus, what am I suppose to write?"**

"**Don't trust Fred and George Weasley… I'd say about 150 times."**

**Cloey couldn't help, but smile. Cloey looked at Harry who was smiling as well.**

**Silence was for about a half and hour. Harry had many parts left to scrub and Cloey only had 20 more to write what she was suppose to, when she had gotten bored.**

"**Severus I'm bored… I'm leaving now." She said not moving.**

"**Are you done?"**

"**Well I have about 20 more times to write it."**

"**Cloey if you want to be a normal kid, you've got to take the punishment like a normal kid."**

"**But I'm bored." Cloey wined.**

"**Now you know how we feel." Harry said.**

"**I don't care and I'm hungry." Still wining.**

**Severus would have scolded, by telling her to eat more, but didn't say anything.**

**Cloey snapped her fingers.**

**Nina appeared.**

"**Yes, Mistress?" Nina asked.**

"**Nina would you get me an apple?" Cloey asked.**

"**Of course mistress." Nina popped away.**

**Cloey then gathered her things and gave her lines to Severus.**

"**I'll see you in the morning Severus, if not sooner." **

**Severus nodded.**

"**See ya Harry." **

**Cloey walked out of the room and down to the Slytherin Common room.**

**Cloey found most of the room to be empty.**

**She headed for her son's room, but bumped into Draco.**

"**Draco." Cloey said smiling.**

"**Hi, Cloey. How was detention?"**

"**Okay, in tell I got bored."**

**Draco laughed. "Well now you know how we feel."**

**Cloey nodded.**

**Both walked into her son's room where they found, Damonic, Brandon, Crystal, and Jenny.**

"**Mom." Damonic and Crystal said at the same time.**

**Draco sat next to Crystal who was sitting next to her brother. Cloey sat down on Draco's lap and looked over at Brandon and Jenny on the other side.**

"**So what have I missed?" Cloey asked, leaning her head against Draco's.**

"**Nothing really." Brandon said. "Just getting something's straight especially for Jenny."**

"**Sorry about earlier. I was just having fun at first, but then felt offended by how father reacted to daddy." Jenny said.**

**Cloey gulped. "And there in the same room together." Cloey said.**

**Damonic and Draco looked horrified. **

"**What is it?" Jenny asked.**

"**Let's just say they don't work good together alone." Damonic said.**

**The three time travelers looked confused.**

**At that Winkey and Nina appeared.**

"**Nina has Mistress's apple." Nina said.**

"**Oh thank you Nina." Cloey said taking a bite the minute it reached her hand.**

"**Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred and George Weasley has replies for Mistress and Winkey has a letter from the Malfoy family." Winkey said handing the letters to Cloey.**

"**Thanks Winkey."**

"**Mistress is most welcome. If that is all." Winkey was cut off.**

"**Before you go Winkey." Damonic said reading her mind. "Can I have a hug?"**

"**Yes Master Damonic." Winkey said hugging the boy.**

"**That is all, you two." Cloey said.**

**They popped away.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter four**

**Cloey opened the twins' letter.**

"**Read them out loud mom." Damonic said.**

"**Okay, sweaty." Cloey said.**

**It was a picture of the boys.**

_**Dear Cloey,**_

_**You're pregnant?!**_

_**You didn't do anything that would have caused that!**_

_**Honestly!**_

_**Well George there was the time with…**_

_**Oh yeah that could have done it!**_

_**Sorry Cloey! **_

_**Wow Fred I wonder what it's like to get pregnant.**_

_**Yeah, having a baby would be so fun.**_

**Cloey suddenly felt sick.**

_**Caring for the baby after words.**_

_**Would indeed be worth it.**_

**Cloey now saw what they were getting at. Apologies by making this seem not as bad.**

_**Well Cloey got to go.**_

_**Have a lovely term.**_

_**Bye.**_

**Cloey swore under her breath. Just like them to keep her in the dark.**

**Cloey popped the letter away and opened the Malfoy letter.**

_**Dear Cloey**_

_**My husband and me really appreciate what you doing for us. We also are excited to have you become one of the family. Now I must apologize. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to keep my sister Belatrix here. She hates it. Your not letting her do anything, which in my opinion is a good thing. Knowing that she hasn't got a master any more, she needs decupling. If you could accompany that. Now I hope you and Draco are doing well with your schoolwork.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Narcissa Malfoy.**_

"**That's something to keep in mind." Cloey said.**

**Cloey then opened the letter from Remus and Tonks.**

_**Dear Cloey,**_

_**I'm so sorry. We should have told you. You of all people should know, Dumbledore, too. But let's just say it was embarrassing and we didn't want you to suffer the same fait, but your pregnant. That's horrible. Or good, matter how you look at it. The father is Severus Snape. Whenever you want to see what happened, come and see Tonks and me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Remus Lupin.**_

**Cloey vanished the two letters.**

"**So when are you going?" Damonic asked.**

"**Tomorrow morning. So how dose Severus and Harry get together?"**

**----------------------------------------**

**Back at detention**

**The doors shut from Cloey leaving. Harry let out a sigh. He was stuck on a stubborn stain.**

"**Professor Snape I have a question." Harry said once he had most of the floor done.**

"**What is it Potter?" Severus asked.**

"**Cloey do you think she wanted to be a normal kid because of being normal, or just because she's pregnant and its hormones?"**

"**I don't know Potter. She made her decision after she got pregnant, so it could either way."**

"**Right sir." Harry said, not wanting to question his professor any longer.**

**Harry had basically all the floors done when Cloey popped in on a desk.**

"**Just wanted to make sure you two didn't kill yourselves." Cloey said, which only brought her glares from her friends.**

_**So Severus I got a question for you.**_** Cloey thought.**

_**What is it?**_

_**I want to know what you think about…having kids with Harry?**_

_**Don't you think you know the answer? It's horrible.**_

_**So you don't have any attraction to him at all?**_

**Cloey waited for an answer.**

_**I can't lie to the girl, but if she knew. Just tell her.**_

_**You might say I have an attraction for the boy.**_

_**Tell me what?**_

_**No.**_

_**Please.**_

_**No.**_

_**Severus. **_**Cloey's tone was childish and winy.**

_**Fine, he's good looking. There satisfied.**_

_**Yeah.**_

**Cloey could not suppress her smile for her friend's irritation.**

_**So Harry can I ask you something?**_

_**Yeah, go ahead.**_

_**With your twins coming to our time, a question has popped into my mind. Do you like Severus in anyway?**_

_**Cloey you already know the answer.**_

_**But it could have changed.**_

_**I don't know. When did I tell you?**_

_**I don't know.**_

_**Fine. I fancy him.**_

_**Cool.**_

_**No, not cool, horrible.**_

_**Gotcha.**_

_**Just get out of my head.**_

_**Okay.**_

**Cloey was very happy.**

"**Thank you." Cloey said apperating.**

**It wasn't long after that and Harry had finished the floors.**

"**Done?" Severus asked.**

"**Yes, sir." Harry said.**

"**Good then you can leave."**

"**I got one more question. Um… Did Cloey happen to ask you something when she popped in?"**

"**Get out."**

"**But…"**

"**GET OUT!"**

**Harry was gone. After he went over what had happened and all that brought up was anger for the man.**

**-----------------------**

"**Well it's a good start." Brandon said.**

**Cloey had told the group in her son's room about how Harry and Severus felt about each other. **

**The time travelers hadn't actually told Cloey, Damonic, and Draco how Severus and Harry got together.**

"**Well I'm off to bed." Cloey looked at the time. "10 minutes to curfew, you better be in bed too before then."**

**They all nodded.**

**Draco followed Cloey to her room.**

"**Some how they remind of little kids, the twins do." Cloey said.**

**Draco nodded. Draco sat on the bed looking disappointed. Cloey knew what he wanted.**

"**Fine, but if Severus yells, I'm blaming it on you." **

**Draco smiled and shook his head.**

**Cloey summoned Draco's pajamas. **

"**Go in the bathroom."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because if Severus ever finds out you changed I front of me, he'll take away your spare key and never a low you in my room again."**

"**I'm on it." Draco rushed to the bathroom as Cloey cast a spell that placed her pajamas on.**

**Next morning**

**Jenny jumped on Crystal's bed trying to wake her up.**

"**Jenny stop it." Crystal groaned.**

"**Come on we've got to have breakfast and then potions with father."**

"**Go wake up Damonic and Brandon then."**

"**Okay."**

**Jenny still in her PJS rushed out of the room and took out a key and opened the door.**

**Jenny found both boys still asleep. Jenny said a spell.**

"**WAKE UP BRANDON, DAMONIC. BREAKFAST NOW!" Jenny's voice had been heard through out the entire dungeons if not the school.**

**Cloey and Draco had jumped from the bed and peaked out of the room.**

**Jenny had woken up the entire dungeon. Students had all peaked there heads out of the dormitories.**

"**Jenny you idiot." Brandon said.**

"**Ouch, god damn it, that was loud." Damonic said.**

"**Jenny last time you did that you got grounded for two months."**

"**Well were not at home, are we. Come on I'm starving." At that Jenny left. She froze at Cloey's anger.**

"**Damn it Jenny did you want to wake up the entire school?!" Cloey asked.**

"**No." Jenny said hyper.**

"**Well that doesn't mean you didn't." Severus's voice come from behind them.**

"**Father." Jenny whispered.**

**Severus was dressed.**

"**You will have detention Friday 7 O'clock. That wont be all, but sense I have ringing in my ear, that will be in for now."**

"**I'm sorry papa." That's what she called him when she was scared or upset. "I didn't mean to wake up anyone, but my brother and Damonic."**

"**Be that as it may, you still will be punished."**

"**Yes, father."**

"**Well glad you took care of that, I would have blown my top." Cloey said.**

**Severus took a look at Cloey before turning on his heel.**

**Cloey then turned her attention to Draco as Jenny ran back into her room.**

"**I need to see Remus and Tonks. Get the information I need and get it over with." Cloey said.**

**Draco nodded as Cloey kissed him.**

**With a small smile Cloey apparated.**

**-------------------------------**

**Harry woke up with the memory of last night fresh in his mind.**

**Though he put it to the back of his mind as he went down to the dungeons to see Cloey.**

**Harry paced at the portrait of a knight, waiting for someone to come out. Weather Cloey would walk out or apparate, he didn't care.**

**While waiting Harry starting thinking about last night again. His anger for his potions master grew and he was ready to blow by the time the portrait opened.**

**Draco walked out.**

"**Harry." Draco said.**

"**Where's Cloey?" Harry asked not wasting any time.**

"**She went to Remus and Tonks's."**

"**Damn it." Harry had started pacing again.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**I don't know where to begin. Oh wait I do. Snape is the most irritated git in the world."**

"**Hey slow down. What?"**

"**I hate Snape. He is an idiot git. Don't why Dumbledore would trust such an evil sneaky fool." **

"**Don't call him that. Any of that."**

"**Oh I will because it's true."**

"**What did he do to anger you so much?"**

"**I just asked him a question and told me to get out?"**

"**What was the question?"**

"**If Cloey had talked to him through his mind."**

**Draco thought for a second.**

"**He just took it the wrong way."**

"**I don't care. I'm not gong to be whatever those three say I'm going to be in the future. No, no, no. Not with that evil, mean, selfish…" Harry was cut off.**

"**He's not the selfish one, you are."**

"**What?"**

"**You heard me. That future that you talked about counts on two kids life. For the last time stop calling him names."**

"**Because there true. He's the worst person in the world."**

"**I told you stop it." At that Draco had attacked Harry as he slammed him on the wall.**

**Harry put his weight into arms and pushed Draco to the other wall.**

**Draco slammed on his foot as Harry let go. Draco then elbowed him in the stomach. Harry reacted by tackling him to the ground.**

**Both were rolling on the floor.**

**At this time Cloey apparated.**

"**What is going on here?" She asked. Neither of the two boys pied any attention to her.**

**Cloey took Draco with one hand on his shoulder and taking him off of Harry.**

"**What is going on? Yesterday you were talking and acting like friends. Now your fighting like… like muggles."**

"**He started it." Draco said.**

"**I started it? You're the one who attacked me."**

"**Because you insulted my family."**

"**I didn't say a think about your family."**

"**Enough!" Cloey said. "Go Harry, I'll see you in the great hall and I don't want to see this again."**

**Harry glared a Draco for a second before turning the other way.**

**Cloey now turned her attention to her boyfriend.**

"**What happened?"**

"**Nothing." Draco said going back into the portrait as the three time travelers came out. Jenny was crying.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**She's upset because of daddy and Uncle Draco fighting." Brandon said.**

"**Don't worry it'll be okay." Cloey reinsured the girl.**

"**I don't know about that." Brandon said.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Daddy had told us that him and Uncle Draco never fought after they became friends." Brandon lied.**

**Cloey stared wide-eyed.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter five**

**Cloey apperating into the great hall next to Severus.**

"**Hi Severus." Cloey said.**

"**Hello Cloey." Severus said taking a sip of his coffee.**

**Cloey took a piece of toast and went over Dumbledore.**

"**Professor Dumbledore I was wondering if I could show you, the staff, and two students would have lost their memories, what happened when they did?"**

**That took a second to get into Dumbledore's head.**

"**Yes of course Cloey. So Remus let you see finally see what happened?"**

"**Yes sir. You should see, but your not going to like it."**

**Dumbledore nodded.**

**Cloey went down Gryffindor table.**

"**Neville, will you follow me please?" Cloey asked.**

**Neville looking shocked nodded.**

**Cloey then went over to Ravenclaw table with Neville behind her.**

**Cloey finished her toast and reached Luna.**

"**Luna will you come with me to the head table?"**

**Luna smiled at both her friends and nodded.**

**Cloey lead the two to the head table.**

**Cloey then got Neville and Luna to stand at the head of the table facing her.**

"**Professor Dumbledore I have showed everyone who was there that's not in the castle, except for the four house elf's. I showed them."**

**Cloey then closed her eyes and showed the people in front of her. She seeing the memory as well noticed the shocked and horrified faces of her friends and teachers. She stopped on a particular memory.**

**Remus, Tonks, Fred, and George were sitting on the outside barrier that kept the deranged people on the Hagworts grounds, while the teachers and three students stood behind them.**

**The deranged people were all standing in a big circle except Luna, Cloey, and Severus.**

"**I know." Harry suggested with a huge smile on his face.**

"**Yes, Harry?" Minerva asked looking very excited.**

"**We can play hid and go seek."**

**The group cheered.**

"**But who will be seeker?" Damonic asked.**

**The cheering stopped and silence drew.**

"**Lets do inney minney mo." Seamus said.**

**The cheering continued.**

"**But that could take for hours." Hermine wined.**

"**That would be very boring." Neville concluded.**

**Silence.**

**Kingsley had taken himself from the group.**

"**Hey Severus, Cloey, Luna, you want to play hid and go seek?" Kingsley asked.**

**Luna smiled, "Fun, fun, fun." Luna said running into the group.**

**Severus and Cloey shook their heads. Cloey stood on her hands and watched the group curiously.**

"**I know, I know." Dumbledore said. "Cloey, Severus, pick someone."**

"**I don't know, Albus." Severus said smiling.**

"**Dobby." Cloey said falling flat on her face.**

"**Dobby would love to be it. Okay." Dobby closed his eyes. "In tell one hundred. Cool Dobby gets to could to one hundred. One two three…" The group disserted.**

**Severus laughed at Cloey's moaning about falling on her face, which was still on the ground, on her stomach.**

"**I'm bored." Severus finally concluded.**

"**I know, lets…"**

**The present day Cloey groaned. **

**Severus and Cloey had started taking off there cloths.**

"**Remus we should stop them." Tonks said.**

"**We can't. They won't be able to see us." Remus said.**

"**Cool." the twin's said.**

"**Not cool. What if something happened?" Tonks asked.**

**Severus and Cloey had started having sex. Which made most of the staff and two students wish they had not seen what they had seen. As many of them looked away or focused on the game that was being played.**

**Present day Severus and Cloey felt humiliated.**

**Cloey then let the rest of the memory sink through.**

**Cloey and everyone else were back in the great hall. The teachers and Neville all looked stunned and shocked. Cloey smiled at first, but then it turned to guilty for doing it, but it had to be done.**

**Luna pulled out of her thoughts and looked at Neville who didn't look so bewilders as her teachers behind her. She smiled.**

"**Neville." Luna said.**

**Neville looked at the girl, trying to give his full attention.**

**Luna said in a voice that only he could hear, "Remember how Professor Sprout rolled on the ground because she was happy."**

**Five seconds later and smile appeared on Neville's face.**

"**Then when Harry used some type of spell to get everyone wet and they turned on him?"**

**Now Neville had bursted into laughter. Now the entire great hall's eyes were on him.**

"**Professor McGonagall." Luna said turning her full attention to her.**

"**Yes."**

"**Remember what the oldest Weasley kid told you?"**

**A smile prep on Minerva's face.**

"**Then there was the time Professor Dumbledore." Luna looked to her right at the man. "Asked several girls to dance, including me."**

**The two professors let out a chuckle.**

"**See, just stop looking as if it was, bad, but funny. Sure it was embracing and it was something we'd never do, but come on you have to admit it was funny."**

**Cloey had a wide smile. This was just like Luna.**

**Cloey then left Luna to make the teachers see that it wasn't so bad and went down by confused Gryffindors.**

"**Hey Ron." Cloey said sitting next to the redhead.**

**Ron's confusion grew bigger. Cloey smiled. **_**I wonder if I'd be so bad to have some fun while I have the chance?**_** Cloey thought.**

**But before Cloey spoke, Hermine did, "What was that up there? What happened?"**

"**You'll find out later. I mean you are part of it." Cloey said.**

**The confusion grew bigger.**

"**We have potions next or at least Hermine, Harry, Dean, and I do. We will see what happened after." Cloey noted that Dean and Seamus were listening.**

"**Why did you do what ever you did to Luna and Neville?" Harry asked.**

"**Because I needed to have a kid instead of all adults. Those two are the most sweetest and I could resists."**

"**Good choice." Ginny said.**

"**Thanks… Oh look Luna's moving onto Severus who is the only one not smiling." Cloey said.**

"**Like he's going to smile." Ron muttered.**

"**Hi Professor Snape." Luna said happily.**

"**If this is some excuse to try and get me to think that what I just saw was not horrible, then you can forget it."**

"**But Professor it wasn't."**

"**Yeah well you didn't get a girl pregnant." With that Severus left.**

**Cloey's face showed worry.**

"**Don't worry Cloey." Hermine said.**

"**Yeah, I'm sure he'll get over it." Ron said.**

**And Cloey offered them a smile, which they gladly returned.**

"**Well I don't want to be late so, see you later." Cloey stood and left.**

**Cloey made it down to the potions classroom noting the people that were there.**

**Draco had been in the middle classroom looking very upset. Blaise Zabini was near the left corner of the back, while Zacharias Smith was near the front. Something seemed odd as the position they were sitting in.**

**Cloey sat next to Draco as kids started pilling in.**

"**You can't sit with me." Draco said.**

"**Why not?" Cloey asked.**

"**Because Severus assigned partners. You're with Long… I mean Neville." Draco looked upset. Cloey wondered who his partner was.**

**So Cloey stood up found Neville sitting near the right corner. She sat next to him.**

"**Aren't you going to sit with Draco?" Neville asked.**

"**Nope. Severus assigned partners."**

"**Oh."**

**Many other kids took seats with and who ever they wanted to.**

**The bell rang and Severus bursted in.**

**Severus waved his wand at the board.**

"**This is the potion you will be doing with your partner. I have you assigned that partner."**

**Hermine had been paired with Blaise.**

**Draco with Harry.**

_**That would explain his unhappiness. There not exactly get along. **_**Cloey thought.**

**Cloey started the potion as Neville watched nervously.**

"**What's wrong Neville?"**

"**He's really angry."**

"**Yeah."**

"**If **_**I **_**mess up the potion, he's going to explode."**

"**Come on he wont with me. Please help me."**

**Neville nodded and started helping.**

**But he said as he stopped what he was about to do. "Watch me carefully. Make sure I do it right."**

"**You'll do fine."**

**Neville felt at sinking feeling, but started.**

**About a half and hour later Severus said, "Times up."**

**Cloey looked at the potion, wondering if anything was wrong.**

**Neville was looking very nervous.**

**Severus came by them second to last. He examined the potion.**

"**Even with Cloey you can't seem to do a potion right, Longbottom. I don't even know why I aloud you into this class. Oh I remember now, because Cloey begged me. Cloey have you seen this potion?"**

"**What's wrong with it Severus?" Cloey asked.**

"**Not enough sizmicks and nuresheck."**

"**Sizmicks, nuresheck?" Cloey eyes then widened.**

"**What?"**

"**We were supposed to put Sizmicks in?"**

**Severus glared at Cloey, covering up his confusion on how the girl did not know that.**

"**Yes."**

"**Oh damn it. It's on the board too and I put the nuresheck in not, Neville." Cloey looked very disappointed.**

**Severus glared a second longer before turning to Harry and Draco.**

"**What did you do that for?" Whispered Neville.**

"**Because, it makes Severus less angry, you not so scared, and problem, not a problem." Whispered Cloey back.**

"**Mr. Potter what dose step 5 say?" Severus asked.**

"**Stir clockwise four times and then counter clockwise in tell purple."**

"**So why was the too hard to do?"Harry didn't answer.**

"**Ten points from Gryffindor." Severus said. "This is the last time I have my ingredients going to waist. Next lesson there will be consequences."**

**At that time the three time travelers walked in.**

"**Sorry were late Father… Oh I mean Professor Father." Jenny said giggling.**

_**This is not going to help his mood.**_** Cloey thought.**

"**You're not late." Severus said.**

"**Were not?" Jenny asked happily. While the other two asked in 'How can the be' voice.**

"**No you've missed the class." Severus said.**

**Cloey raised her hand.**

"**Yes Cloey."**

"**Severus I need to go. Now. I'll explain later." Cloey said apperating. **

**Severus sighed.**

"**Detention you three for missing my class."**

"**Yes father." they said.**


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter six

The class left the potion room. Harry with Hermine and Neville ready to get out of the dungeons when they heard Draco say, "Hey Potter, I've got to talk to you."

"What Malfoy?"

"You've got some nerve insulting my family."

"I never insulted your family."

"And then you go and lie to Cloey."

"What are you talking about?"

"No. You have no right to blame me for something you did."

Now everything that Draco was talking about came back to Harry.

"Oh you mean the fight."

"Fight?" Hermine and Neville asked at the same time.

"Yes. You insulted my family and after I told you to stop, you didn't."

"Malfoy I never insulted your family."

"Stop ling. You know what…" Draco went into thought while Harry's anger was rising. "Black he's a fool. Thinking that he would ever be free. The ministry is totally agenst him. He's a bloody arrogant, lazy ass, bas…" The words didn't even get out of his mouth as he went flying across the hall.

Many people stopped and watched.

"Harry." Hermine squeaked putting her hands over her mouth.

"Don't you ever say anything like that about Sirius again." Harry said now going in for another attack.

Draco ducked Harry's swing shoved his shoulder in his stomach and slamming him into the wall.

This had gone on for another minute when Cloey apparated in and pulled Draco off Harry and stepping between them.

"Now I will ask this once." Cloey said in a low tone. "What the hell is going on?" Now in her normal voice.

Both boys stared at each other not answer Cloey's question. They then took it upon them selves to go around Cloey as she refused to let them pass.

In the end Cloey had been thrown to the wall as Draco and Harry continued there fight. Before Cloey could permanently remove the two from each other Severus had Harry by the arm and Minerva had Draco by the ear.

"Cloey are you okay?" Severus asked.

"I'm fine." Cloey said. "I told you guys not to do this again."

"No you told us you didn't want to see us doing it again." Harry corrected her with anger still riding in him.

Cloey glared at him before saying, "What is the problem?"

"He started it. He insulted my family." Draco said.

"God damn it how many times do I have to tell you, I did not."

"Did too."

"If anyone was insulting someone's family it was you. Calling Sirius what ever it was."

"He's not you a family memory."

"He's my godfather."

"So it comes back to you insulting my family."

"I did not."

"You insulted Severus."

"He's not part of your family."

"He's as much as Black is yours."

"What?""He's my godfather."

Silence drew.

"Oh." Harry said. He felt really embraced.

"I think we should take them to Professor Dumbledore's office." Cloey said after another silence.

"Cloey's right. Come along boys." Minerva said.

There was silence all the way to the office.

"Severus what's the problem?" Dumbledore said as Severus placed Harry in chair. "And you Minerva?"

Minerva held Draco's ear firmly.

"The two were caught fighting in the dungeons." Severus said.

"Aw and why is that?"

"Because he insulted Severus earlier this morning." Draco said.

"Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy. Now those still doses not give the right to start a fight." Dumbledore concluded.

"Exactly. Draco why didn't you say anything if it was such a big deal?" Cloey asked, trying to keep her anger down. She wasn't angry at him, no she was angry at them fighting.

Draco didn't answer.

"Professor Dumbledore I would like to know what exactly was mentioned." Minerva said in a very stern voice.

"Yes, that dose seem like a good idea." Severus said.

"Well let me think here… He said something about him being ignorant git, evil I think, mean or was it selfish?" Draco went off thinking.

"It was both." Harry said in a low voice.

"No wonder." Draco said.

"What did Draco say about Sirius Black?" Minerva asked.

"Said that he would never be free and called him arrogant, a Lazy ass, and something that starts with a 'b'."

There was a pause.

"What was it Mr. Malfoy?" Minerva asked.

"I hadn't finished it and I was being thrown across the room, but it was Bustard."

"Well a punishment shall be made. Any idea's Minerva, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think, Cloey should decide." Minerva said.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea as well headmaster."

"Well Cloey?"

"Um… An idea would be to have them switch houses."

"What?" The two boys asked.

"That way they would have more respect for the other house and the people in that house."

"But Cloey, I thought that had been what I was doing. Is trying to have more respect for the people you care about?" Draco asked.

Cloey didn't answer.

"Severus, Minerva?"

"I like it." Minerva said.

"Sounds good."

"Well then it settled."

The boys groaned.

Lunch approached and they all went down to the great hall. Cloey had planned on showing the memory to the last people who were there at the unfortunate event. All she had to do was keep calm, if that was possible with her hormones acting the way they were.

Harry and Draco on the other had been simply furious with Cloey's punishment. They knew she gave harsh, very harsh punishments, but how could she make them switch houses. It was unspeakable. Harry almost told her that, but held his tong. They both hated the other house and would never dream this would happen.

If Dumbledore and Cloey was not there, Severus would have surly told Harry how he felt about those comments he had used before his fight with Draco. He loved the punishment that Cloey gave the boy. He would certainly suffer. If only he had thought of it, but he would have to live with it that it was Cloey's punishment and he knew her evil side takes its roll when she gives punishments. He wondered how her evil side is effected by her hormones and did not want to see her angry. He shuddered at the thought.

At Lunch Dumbledore explained how Harry and Draco were switching houses. The two houses seemed just as upset about it as the two boys in question.

Cloey took the time before the kids would leave, to gather up the students that she had to show the memory.

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Seamus, Dean, the Patile twins, Draco, Ginny, and many other Gryffindors with some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff.

Cloey could already feel the exaction of the day getting to her and wonder how much effect this would have on her.

Cloey showed the memory to the students in front of her. When finished she stumbled and placed a hand on the wall as most of the students in front of her took a step toward her for a second letting what they saw go to the back of there heads, but just after swirling around in the head and froze on the spot.

To think they had done what they had done was so embracing that they didn't take it as bad as the teachers. I mean come on they were still kids, how bad could it be to act younger then they were. Most were already out of there shock state when Cloey's dizziness worn off, still feeling her body very heavy.

Cloey prepared herself for what Seamus would say, sense he was the one who was annoying and didn't care how he came onto others. Cloey wondered how the heck Dean could stand the kid.

"Dean do you really think Ron could really fall off a tree and laugh about it?" Seamus asked trying to be funny. Which most of the time he wasn't.

"Seamus, who would do that?" Ginny asked.

"Ron did."

"He was deranged." Pavarti said.

"As were you."

"So were you." Harry said.

"And so were you."

Silence drew as the door to the great hall opened.

It was Remus. The students in front of the door stood dumb looking at their Professor.

"Remus." Cloey said almost imminently.

"Hello Cloey. I see you've showed your fellow students the memory you required from Tonks this morning." Remus said.

"Yes, actually I've showed everyone that had been present."

"What? I'm surprised your still standing."

"Quite frankly so am I."

"Professor Lupin are you staying now?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. I've taken care of the problem that was at hand. Cloey you look terrible." Cloey was now facing full view of the werewolf.

"Yes well I have looked into a very long memory and showed it to everyone that need to outside Hagworts, the four elves, two students and staff. Then had to deal with two trouble makers, who I wont speak of." Cloey shot a glance to Draco and Harry who lowered their heads in disappointments. "Then showed the rest of the students that need to be shown… Not to mention the full moon is this Friday."

"Aw I see."

"Dean would you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I need you to tell Severus that I need to speak to him and that it is Vidal important."

Dean hesitated before nodding.

"Well Remus I'm sure you need to speak with Dumbledore. Coming Dean, Draco." Cloey said.

"Um… Sure." Draco said following Cloey down to the head table as Dean tried to ketch up.

They reached the head table as Dean went over to Severus.

"Ah Remus are you staying with us?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. The situation has been fixed."

"What situation?" Draco whispered in Cloey's ear.

"No idea." She whispered back.

"Albus, I'm… Very sorry for… well your… behavior." Remus was having trouble finding the words. He really didn't want to offend the old man, but could find what would not.

"That's quite all right. Thanks to Miss. Lovegood, I don't feel so ashamed anymore."

"So she did help?" Cloey asked.

"A great deal actually."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Cloey gripped Remus's hand, knowing that he still felt guilty.

"I'm sure Severus and Professor Binns will be glad to see that they don't have to worry about your class's anymore."

"There the ones who took over for me. Well then I shall thank them when I get the chance."

"No need Lupin. I'm sure I could have found nothing to do in my free time anyways." Severus said who appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, Severus good to see you." Remus said.

Severus sneered and looked between Remus and Cloey then to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy you let your fiancé hold hands with another man?" Severus asked.

Draco thought before speaking, "Cloey holds hands with people because that's her way of showing she cares, no other reason and besides that's her father."

"Oh yes of course the adoption, how could I forget."

_Jealous much. _Cloey thought trying to hold back her anger that was unwillingly rising. Cloey hated it when Severus would pick at Remus. Remus really never didn't anything to him. Well almost nothing.

"Well Cloey you…" Severus was cut off.

"Why do you always do this?" Cloey asked letting go of Remus's hand and walking out of the great hall.

Dumbledore, Remus, and Draco gave Severus a questioning look.

"All I was going to ask what she wanted." Severus said.

"Well we miswell find her." Remus said, walking over to where Harry was talking to Hermine and Ron about their strange behavior a month ago. Severus and Draco followed.

"Harry I was wondering if I could use the map?" Remus asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I brought it with me this morning in case I would need to look for Cloey when I needed to speak to her." Harry was digging through his robes, finding the map and giving it to Remus.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"Um… Well you see it's a device that allows us to know where Cloey is." Remus said. He didn't exactly lie. It was the Marauder map it allowed to see where everyone was, but on the ground of Hagworts and only there.

"And dose Cloey know about this?"

"Yep." Harry said.

"She's in the RoR." Remus said leading the way as, Severus, Draco, and Harry followed.

Once they reached the door to the RoR they stopped.

"Harry do you have any idea how to open the door?"

"No."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**So Remus, Draco, and Harry took it upon themselves to try and find away to open the doors.**

_**What are the fools doing? This can't be there first time looking for Cloey. . . It probably is. **_**Severus thought.**

**After about a minute or two Severus had enough.**

_**I need to talk to Cloey, I need to talk to Cloey, I need to talk to Cloey. **_**Severus thought.**

**The doors opened.**

"**Hey it worked." Draco said.**

_**Idiot. **_**Severus thought as they went into the room.**

**The room was quite dark. The candles were dime and the walls were shaded blood red. There wooden stools, chairs, bats, and sticks all around the floor.**

**Cloey had a bat in her hand and was swinging it the wall.**

**Draco was worried for his girlfriend, but never seen her angry befor, so he would not move. **

**Harry was just plane scared.**

**Severus on the other hand was shocked that he had angered her this bad.**

**Remus moved toward Cloey slowly.**

"**Cloey." Remus said.**

"**Why dose he always do that?" Cloey asked not realizing she was talking out loud. Though she didn't wait for an answer. "He's bloody jealous that's why. Oh and because he hates him."**

**Cloey had broken the bat and picked up and chair and took three steps forward and began smashing again.**

"**There's no reason to hate him. He didn't really do anything to the man. He was on the side of the people who did, but he didn't exactly do anything." Cloey paused so she could hit the wall with the chair extra hard. "Don't forget he is jealousy. I haven't seen him for two weeks spending my free time with either him or Draco. And the first time and the second." The chair broke. What she had meant was that Severus got her more Remus did and just because she spent the time with him that she had to be just with him Severus was jealous.**

**Cloey picked up a stool and smashed it against the wall and it broke. Everyone, but Harry and Cloey flinched. **

"**And then we can't forget how he is so mean to Harry, because he's James Potter son. Judges him before knowing him. He's not just James's son, he's Lilly's too."**

**Cloey slid down the wall and onto the floor feeling too exposited to move.**

"**Cloey." Remus said.**

"**Hi Remus." Cloey said calmly.**

**Remus knelt down next to her. "Are you okay?"**

"**Fine, just venting anger."**

"**Now I strongly believe you should see Madam Pomfery."**

"**I don't know Remus."**

"**Cloey your pregnant, you've used way, way too much magic and venting your anger takes a lot out of a person."**

"**No, I believe I should see her too, I just can't move."**

"**Oh. Severus would mind caring Cloey to the hospital wing?" **

"**Hey who says I can't?" Draco asked finally coming out of his shock state.**

"**No one. Can you?" Harry asked.**

"**Of course."**

**Draco walked over to Cloey.**

"**Draco I don't know. I don't have the strength to make myself lighter."**

"**No need."**

**Draco bent down and throwing Cloey's left arm around his shoulder and ready to pick her up bridal style. Though his attempt was fatal for he couldn't even lift her off the ground. Draco sighed and let go of Cloey.**

"**How come you can't do it Remus?" Draco asked.**

"**Because it's less then a week in tell the full moon. He barley has enough strength to hold his own weight." Cloey said as Severus picked her up the same way Draco had attempted to do.**

**----------------------------------**

**They all reached the hospital wing and Severus put Cloey on the bed.**

"**What happened? She looks awful." Poppy said.**

"**She used a lot, a lot of magic, the full moon is this Friday, and Severus got her angry." Remus said.**

**Severus glared at Remus.**

"**Really? The magic thing is understandable, nothing I can do about the full moon affects, but Severus, you got her angry?"**

**Severus shifted his glare to the nurse.**

"**All right, All right." Poppy scanned Cloey.**

"**Nothing to worry about, just needs some rest. Remus would you talk to her?"**

"**Um… Sure." Remus wouldn't mind talking to her, but the question was why?**

**Remus took Severus's spot by the bed and Severus was pulled away by poppy.**

"**I never seen you so angry at Severus before."**

"**Yeah well it's not something that normally happened. The last time we ever got into a fight was in my fifth year. Harry got Severus really mad in one of his Occlumency lessons."**

"**Really? How mad?"**

"**Mad enough not to teach him it again."**

"**So how bad was the fight?"**

"**Pretty bad. Um… It's a lot worse then what we had today. If I wasn't so caught up on how bad he was hurt, rather then mad, we wouldn't have made it out the way we did."**

"**That would have been bad."**

**Cloey nodded.**

"**What is it, Poppy?" Severus asked after she drug him to a corner.**

"**How did you get her mad?"**

"**I don't know. I didn't do anything different."**

"**Well it's clear that information that you had been given has gotten you upset, so I'd suggest you two stay clear of each other."**

"**What?"**

"**You heard me Severus. She's not in that great of shape at the moment. So in tell you can work out your problem and she is feeling better, you should avoid each other at all cost."**

**Severus looked pretty upset about that. "You know I liked it better when she acted like herself."**

"**Yeah, if she did, maybe her pregnancy would be going better."**

"**Yeah, maybe." Severus thought for a second. "Fine." He said before leaving.**

"**Where's Severus going?" Cloey asked as the doors slammed.**

"**He said that he had things to do." Poppy said. "Now you need to sleep. Take this potion and you three out."**

**Poppy handed Cloey a potion and showed the three boys out.**

"**See you Cloey." Draco said kissing Cloey, before leaving with the other two.**

"**Bye guys." Cloey took the potion and felt it's sleeping effects take it's toll.**

**---------------------------------------**

**Draco and Harry were told to put there things in there new dorm. Though what they did not expect was that they were to be in the same room that the other had been in. As soon as Draco walked in Ron had made it clear to him that he would not get his respect. Dean and Neville on the other hand cared less if he was there. Seamus though made it his mission in life to befriend the former Slytherin.**

"**I think it's wonderful that your in our dorm, Draco." Seamus said with a wide smile on his face.**

"**You do?" All four boys asked.**

"**Of course." Seamus said.**

**Dean plopped down next to Draco.**

"**What you want to be my impendent friend too, no matter what happened in the past?" Draco asked.**

"**No." Dean said. Now turning his voice so low that only Draco could hear. "I'm just hear to apologize for Seamus. He's a real friendly guy who in the end likes to make fun of people."**

"**He wants to make fun of me?" **

"**No, just wants to get your attention. Attention seeking git."**

**Draco had bursted out laughing.**

"**Wow I've never heard you Gryffindors say something bad about each other." Draco tried to keep his voice from being over heard.**

"**Yeah, well don't get use to it." Dean said getting up and walking over to his bed.**

"**Hey Draco are you friends with Dean?" Seamus asked.**

"**No. I don't even know him."**

"**Oh shame. Deans the most nicest guy in the world." Seamus trailed off.**

"**Do you like him?" Draco whispered.**

"**Of course he's my best friend."**

"**I mean like, like him."**

"**No. Never." Seamus looked shocked. "I can't believe you even think that." Seamus's mood completely change. "Were going to have so much fun."**

**Seamus sat on his own bed.**

**------------------------------**

**Harry entered the Slytherin common room and the first thing he saw was his twins.**

"**Daddy." Jenny said hyper about to wrap her arms around him, but Brandon pulled her away just in time.**

"**Hey what did you do that for?" Jenny asked.**

"**Because dads not use to us hugging him."**

"**Oh, right, sorry daddy."**

"**Don't worry about it. I may not be use to it, but you are." Harry said. "So where's Crystal?"**

"**With Damonic wondering around." Jenny said.**

"**Oh… Hey I've been meaning to ask, what did Snape give you for your detention?"**

"**We don't know. He said we will find out Thursday. Not to mention I've got detention with him on Friday and worse." Jenny shuddered.**

"**Hey Potter, I hear your in our dorm." It was Blaise Zabini.**

"**Who told you that?"**

"**Severus."**

"**Oh."**

"**Well come on, I'll show to the dorm."**

"**Okay."**

**So Blaise lead Harry and the twins to the dorm.**

"**Just a heads up, Theo, isn't to thrilled about having a former Gryffindor in our dorm."**

**Harry nodded.**

**The dorm was in stoned wall. It was round, but bigger then the Gryffindors. There was five beds. Crabbe's bed was the far left bed and to his left was Goyle. Both of them were pigging out on a basket of muffins. To there left was an empty bed and to the left of that bed was Blaise's. The one way to the right, left of Blaise's was Nott's. Nott was stretched out on his bed reading a book and not attempting to look up. **

Bellatrix Lestrange


End file.
